


Fear

by Sheneya



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth needs help in his office, Cloud gets sent in, Zack finds out what scares our dear General.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fear 1

"Aaarrrrgh!!!"

Zack paused on his way to delivering Sephiroth's paperwork, was that the General?

"Get it Out Cadet."

I would if I could just grab it."

Wait, that was Chocobo head?

"Just grab it and pull it out."

"I would if it wasn't such a tight squeeze in here."

"For the love of Planet, just grip and pull."

"It's moving around too much, I can't get my hands around it.....wait...wait, got it."

"Good now get it out."

Zack stumbled and fell through the door as it suddenly opened, Cloud getting ready to head out with something in his hands.

Sephiroth's hair was sticking out all over the place, looking more like His and Chocobo head's than his normally straight locks.

Suddenly Cloud's hands moved a little, then a tiny nose poked out and let loose a series of small squeaks.

"I said get it out of here Cadet."

Zack watched as his friend bolted out the door, tiny life form in hand.

Moving over to the desk, he put the paperwork down on an available surface.

"Seriously Sephy....a mouse, the demon of Wutai is scared of a mouse."

Sephiroth glared at the exuberant young man, before dividing the paperwork in half.

"You do these."

"Aawww, But Seph."

Sephiroth just smirked.


	2. Fear 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth wants revenge, Zack is Scared and Cloud is caught up in it all once again.

It had taken weeks, but Sephiroth was still slightly mad at Zack, even with all the Paperwork he piled onto the younger SOLDIER, Zack still had the tendancy to giggle everytime he looked at the General.

All because of that bloody mouse.

The young Cadet who had assisted him was a different story.

After a few weeks of no one outside of Zack mentioning the "incident" it became clear that the young man...Cloud, Sephiroth remembered, had kept his silence.

That's why Sephiroth was heading down to the cadet's sleeping quarters, he didn't have all that much to give the boy in thanks, so he was hoping a couple of sword lessons would suffice, even if it meant lowering his fighting level to well below the almost lethal fights he had with Angeal and Genesis.

Hopefully this boy wouldn't faint like the last cadet he'd tried to mentor.

He was nearly at the correct door when a sudden, almost inhuman yowl invaded his mako-enhanced eardrums.

"Spikey, get it off me."

Once again Cadet Strife sounded calm and competent.

"It's just a spider Zack."

"It's not, it's a horrible, hairy, multi-eyed, excessively limbed creature from the depths of hell, GET IT OFF!!!!"

"It's barely the size of my thumbnail."

"I DON'T CARE!!!"

"Alright, Alright."

There was the sound of movement, then the door opened and Cadet Strife walked out, Spider hidden in hand as Sephiroth walked into his rooms.

"Spiders Zack?"

Zack blinked up as Sephiroth gave him a smirk usually reserved for Genesis at his worst.

He only had one word to say in the face of such obvious glee.

"Crap."


	3. Fear 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Cloud's turn

It was a quiet training mission, at Zack and strangely, Angeal's Insistence, Sephiroth had taken the Puppy and Cadet Strife into the nearest forest, where there had been reports of small time monster sitings.

It was nearing dusk when the cry rang out.

Cloud's yell of fear, his voice high and thready, like a male singer who's just found out what castrato means, filtered through their ears.

Swords in hand, Zack and Sephiroth bolted towards the sound, sure some great monster had surprised their young comrade as he went to gather wood.

Cloud was standing in front of a bush, small blade in hand.

Sephiroth looked around, holding Masmune at the ready as the bush moved...then moved again.

With a third rustling of leaves the bush suddenly parted, and a raccoon leapt towards the clustered group.

It's eyes where red, it's teeth dripped and foamed with saliva as it lunged it's half-foot frame towards first Cloud, then Sephiroth.

Sephiroth and Zack took a step back and eyed the crazed critter, while Cloud, in his terror huddled behind Sephiroth's great leather coat, trembling against his back.

The Taller man tilted his head to one side, there was a shift of movement, the the great general's foot shifted back, than flicked forward lifting the Psycho Raccoon into the air and launching it across the forest.

There was a few seconds, silence, followed by a faint "Poomph", then yelling voices.

"Bloody Shinra, now they've made crazy, flying raccoon monsters."

Two days later, Director Lazard was pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers as he held the ever calm General's report in his hand.

Routine mission.

Found hidden terrorist cell, suspects captured by unorthodox means and being held in medical confinement.

Means remain unspecified, but Lieutenant Fair and Myself Recommend Cadet Cloud Strife for promotion, due to significant help acquiring said unorthodox weapons.

Lazard closed his eyes and groped around in his drawer for antacids.

This was going to be a long week.


End file.
